


Unusual Tactics

by Archer973



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one-shot about Draco and Ginny competing on the Quidditch pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Tactics

The cold wind whipped by Draco as he shot across the pitch, eyes sweeping the area for that elusive hint of gold. He was determined that this time he would get it. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied, forty points each. The crowd was going wild as the Quaffle was passed from hand to hand, each team desperate to get that one extra goal.

Draco could hear Potter hollering from the ground and smirked. Potty was out with four broken ribs and a broken arm. He'd be better in a couple of days, but he had to sit this match out, which had made Draco whoop with pleasure when he had heard. Now the only thing standing between him and that Snitch was the little Weasel brat, and he'd be damned if he let a girl beat him.

He could see her on the other side of the pitch, circling, looking for the Snitch. He smirked to himself. There was no way she was going to find it before him. He'd catch, then retire to the common room for as much firewhiskey as he could drink and a backrub from that hot blonde sixth-year.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WEASLEY'S SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Shit. Draco whipped around and pelted towards the scarlet blur that was the youngest Weasley, eyes searching the air frantically as he did so. Then he saw it. A glint of gold. It was right in the center of the pitch, a couple of feet above his current elevation, but quickly rising.

Angling his broom upwards, Draco coaxed another burst of speed from it, yet still the snitch ascended. Draco caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. It was Weasley. She was right alongside him, scarlet hair and robes whipping in the wind, her eyes hard with determination.

"THEY'RE NECK AND NECK! IT'S A RACE TO THE SNITCH, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A RACE BETWEEN MALFOY AND WEASLEY!"

Together they gained on the snitch, alternately pulling ahead by millimeters. Draco was swearing under his breath, trying to push more speed from his broom, but she stayed right there with him. Suddenly the snitch darted to the side, stopping its upward climb and leveling out. Draco banked sharply, hoping to throw Weasley off, but she stuck with him like a burr. Alright, now she was really starting to piss him off.

"Hey Weasley!" he shouted, glancing over at her as she flew beside him. "Why don't you get off the field before you hurt yourself! Wimps like you don't belong up here."

"Aw, Malfoy, I never knew you cared," she shouted back, glancing at him just briefly, meeting his gaze for just a moment, just long enough for him to see the mixture of exhilaration and mischief dancing in her brown eyes. Suddenly, she did the last thing he could have expected:

She kissed him.

Leaning forward in a daring, one-handed move, she threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed her warm lips firmly to his cold ones, even going so far as to lightly flick her tongue across his bottom lip. It was over in a matter of seconds, but Draco's mind seemed to have short-circuited as he stared at her. With a grin and a wink, Weasley accelerated that last extra inch she needed and grabbed the snitch, whooping as she did so.

"You little –!" Draco spluttered, his brain starting to function again. "That's cheating!"

Weasley circled around and drew up beside him, the hand holding the snitch resting on her hip as she hovered in midair. She cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow, triumph and mischief making her eyes gleam.

"Says who?"


End file.
